


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 4: Un lago en el bosque

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Parándose momentáneamente en la orilla, el joven brujo se obligó a respirar hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios y su acelerado corazón. Era el momento.
Kudos: 3





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 4: Un lago en el bosque

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato es como un re-telling/continuación de una historia que escribí hace dos años en el Fictober de 2018. Lo he escrito de forma que se pueda leer sin problema como un relato aislado, pero si os interesa el origen de los personajes y la historia, no tenéis más que leer mis publicaciones Day 5: Spell y Day 17: Mythology.

Jarrah caminaba a través del bosque como si hubiera plantado cada árbol y colocado cada piedra. El joven brujo se movía con la seguridad y la certeza de quien ha recorrido un millón de veces los mismos senderos (lo cual se acercaba bastante a la realidad). A pesar de considerar el bosque como un segundo hogar, Jarrah aún tenía algo de dificultad para atravesarlo en mitad de la noche, por lo que siempre llevaba consigo un viejo farol que iluminaba parte de su rostro en tonos anaranjados, al igual que el suelo que pisaba. 

Caminar por el bosque cuando la luna brillaba en el cielo no era una actividad que Jarrah hiciera muy a menudo. Cuando aún era estudiante en la academia, las incursiones nocturnas habían sido casi obligatorias (¿cómo si no iban a estudiar a las misteriosas criaturas que habitaban en las copas de los árboles y al fondo de los lagos?); sin embargo, ya no era un estudiante. Su motivo esa noche era otro.

El brujo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó con quién se había citado. Hacía tiempo que su amigo no dejaba un mensaje en el vaho de su ventana, y más tiempo aún que no recibía las nocturnas visitas en su taller. Al principio, Jarrah se había sentido abandonado, y se había preocupado. No había podido evitar preguntarse dónde estaría su amigo, qué estaría haciendo, si estaría bien. Por qué ya no aparecía por las noches a dejar su cuarto lleno de polvo dorado. Pero por muchas preguntas que se hiciera, la respuesta no difería. Las criaturas del bosque son seres libres, tan cambiantes como las estaciones, y tan incontenibles como el humo. 

Aceleró ligeramente su paso una vez alcanzó a ver como la maleza comenzaba a hacerse rala. El oscuro lago no tardó en aparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. A la tenue luz del farol, el agua parecía tinta, imitaba la calma que reinaba en el bosque, como si hasta los peces se hubieran ido a dormir. La luna, en estado menguante, sangraba plata en la superficie. 

Jarrah dejó el farol sobre una roca cubierta de musgo, cuidándose de que la brisa no pudiera volcarlo, y comenzó a desvestirse. Se deshizo de su pesado abrigo, su zurrón, sus pantalones y sus sandalias, quedándose tan solo con la fina camisa y la ropa interior. El fresco de la noche hizo que se le erizara el vello, pero Jarrah trató de ignorarlo. Sabía que meterse en el agua sería mucho peor.

Parándose momentáneamente en la orilla, el joven brujo se obligó a respirar hondo, intentando calmar sus nervios y su acelerado corazón. Era el momento. Una vez comenzó a andar, su paso se mantuvo uniforme mientras se adentraba poco a poco en el oscuro lago. El agua le recibía en su gélido abrazo sin piedad, casi retándole a que se atreviera a dar un paso más. La flora al fondo del lago le hacía cosquillas en la planta de los pies, y las algas se enredaban en sus tobillos. Jarrah caminó hasta que el agua alcanzó su pecho, y su clavícula. La fina camisa blanca se hinchaba, llena de agua, y bailaba a su alrededor.

\- Aquí estoy – aclaró, cortando el silencio de la noche como un cuchillo ardiente -. He venido.

Jarrah no esperaba que sus palabras tuvieran un efecto inmediato, pero los minutos pasaban, y el agua seguía negra, y el frío seguía cruel. ¿Cuánto debía esperar? ¿Cuánto tardaría la temperatura en calar sus articulaciones y volver su piel morada? Era un hecho que no debía permanecer mucho más tiempo dentro del lago, pero en el fondo el brujo sabía que por él, hubiera esperado toda la noche.

Afortunadamente no fue el caso. De entre la vasta oscuridad del fondo del lago, una luz se empezó a abrir camino. El corazón del brujo se volvió a acelerar. Había venido. El pequeño resplandor se hacía más grande, acercándose a la superficie, pero no lo suficiente. Jarrah no soportaba la anticipación. Está jugando conmigo, pensó, sintiendo como una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de los labios. No tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Con un rápido movimiento, el brujo se zambulló en las gélidas aguas, nadando con energía hacía la luz, que se veía aún más difusa cuando el agua inundaba sus ojos humanos. 

No era capaz de distinguir mucho, pero no había duda alguna. Jarrah buceó aún más profundo, hasta que por fin pudo distinguir dos irises dorados en medio de un semblante que emitía luz propia. Las manos de su amigo tomaron su rostro, con un tacto tan familiar que el brujo sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Theras – pronunció con adoración.

El sonido de su voz se perdió entre burbujas de aire, y de pronto Jarrah recordó que tenía que respirar. Con cierta urgencia, el brujo nadó hacia la superficie (estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba). Una vez emergió al silencio de la noche, inhaló con aplomo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haberse percatado antes del tiempo que había pasado bajo el agua. Antes de poder siquiera enjugarse los ojos, ya podía oír la cantarina risa de su amigo.

\- Perdona, Jarri – el acento en la voz de Theras seguía siendo igual de fuerte y sinuoso, y eso alegró al brujo -, se me había olvidado lo poco que aguantáis sin aire.

Jarrah negó con la cabeza, sin poder disimular su sonrisa. Por primera vez podía ver con claridad a su amigo, y la visión era simplemente mágica. Por mucho que se hubiera esforzado en recordarlo, el resplandor que emitían el cabello y la piel de Theras seguía dejándole maravillado. Las hadas eran seres inmaculados, pero su amigo era el más hermoso. Sin poder contenerse un instante más, Jarrah tomó el brazo de Theras y lo atrajo hacia sí, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y estrechándolo con fuerza. La tensión en el torso del hada desapareció casi inmediatamente, fundiéndose en el abrazo del brujo con una facilidad que nunca desaparecería, por muchos años que pasaran.

Conforme el abrazo perdía fuerza, Jarrah dejó que sus manos viajaran por la espalda de su amigo, trazando los patrones de su piel como tantas otras veces había hecho. Con los ojos cerrados, inspiraba suavemente el inconfundible aroma a bosque y tierra que emanaba de Theras, y sentía como su pecho se llenaba de calor. El frio había desaparecido del mundo. Se sentía en casa por primera vez en meses. 

Se dejó hacer cuando su amigo tomó su rostro entre las manos y examinó sus facciones con el semblante lleno de ternura.

\- Tienes la nariz roja – dijo el hada -. Estas helado.

Jarrah no pudo evitar reír con sorna.

\- Me pregunto quién tiene la culpa de eso – se burló, mientras volvía a rodear la cintura de su amigo.

Theras se echó a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Jarrah se aseguró de guardar la visión y almacenarla en sus recuerdos. Cuando el hada terminó de reír, volvió a mirar al brujo con cariño, y dejó un casto beso en su frente.

\- Te he echado de menos – admitió, con su roto acento, mientras su permanente sonrisa perdía fuerza por momentos -. Desearía que no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Las cosas se complican. El clan exige atención – en sus palabras había disculpa, y en sus ojos aflicción sincera.

\- No importa – declaró el brujo, tomando una de sus manos y besándola -. Me gusta que me hables de tu vida, pero no tienes que darme explicaciones.

Sus palabras hicieron al hada sentirse aún más culpable.

\- Pero pasa demasiado tiempo – protestó -. Solo te pongo las cosas difíciles – parecía querer añadir algo más, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, y comenzó a frustrase.  
Jarrah tomó su otra mano.

\- Te echo de menos cada día – confesó, sin dudar -, pero lo entiendo. Sé que no te veré tan a menudo como quisiera. Sé que quizás algún día dejes de llamarme. Pero mientras lo hagas, yo bucearé hasta el fondo del lago helado para verte. Subiría cualquier montaña. Viajaría lejos, si eso es lo que me pidieses. Haría cualquier cosa, con tal de verte, Theras.

No era un cortejo, tampoco una declaración de amor. Era simplemente la verdad, en su forma más cruda y más cruel. Hacía tiempo que Jarrah se había dado cuenta de alrededor de qué giraba su mundo. Su vida era tranquila, le gustaba su trabajo. Los vecinos de la aldea le apreciaban y siempre tenían una sonrisa para él. Los domingos, le gustaba ir a almorzar a casa de sus amigos, hablar de su semana. Cuando se quedaba sin recursos, salía al bosque a recoger setas y a cazar ranas. Cuando atardecía, los colores del otoño bañaban la fachada de su cabaña, y el mundo parecía perfecto.

Y sin embargo, lo dejaría todo por él.

La verdad se clavó en el pecho de Theras como un puñal. Si fuera humano, las lágrimas se hubieran derramado de sus ojos. En cambio, todas las flores de su cuerpo se estremecieron. Nunca habían hablado con tanta franqueza de sus sentimientos, y la forma en la que Jarrah no había dudado al elegir sus palabras le abrumaba y le dolía. El brujo era el ser más admirable que había conocido jamás.

\- Te mereces más – susurró el hada -. Mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte.

El brujo sonrió.

\- Puede ser – admitió -. Pero no tengo elección. Y, aunque no puedas creerlo, al menos toma mi palabra cuando te digo que ningún otro camino me haría tan feliz.

Mientras se fundían en un necesitado beso, Theras se juró a sí mismo que algún día le daría a Jarrah todo lo que el brujo le había dado a él. Encontraría la manera. Algún día amanecería junto a su amigo, y todos los días serían así. Quizás ese futuro fuera lejano, pero no tuvo duda de que ese sería, en efecto, el futuro.

Hasta entonces, aprovecharía hasta el último segundo de la oscuridad de la noche, o hasta que Jarrah aguantara el frío de las oscuras aguas del lago.


End file.
